In the discussion of the state of the art that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art against the present invention
A typical warhead configuration includes a hard casing which carries a payload material. The hard casing often includes a substantially elongated cylindrical body with an ogive shaped nose section. Such warheads can be deployed by cruise or ballistic missiles or by release from an aircraft, but are not limited to such deployment. Examples of current conventional warheads include the BLU-109, BLU-113, BLU-116, the Mk-82, Mk-83 and Mk-84 warheads. In some configurations, these warheads are a hard target penetrating warhead, designed to penetrate a hardened structural defense and deliver a main explosive payload to the interior of the structure.
Dissemination of weapons of mass destruction based on chemical or biological agents has compounded the difficulty in targeting and successfully destroying targets, including hardened targets, which contain such chemical or biological agents.
Conventional prompt agent defeat (PAD) and thermobaric (TBX) weapons are filled with white phosphorus and high explosive. The high explosive disperses the white phosphorus when the high explosive detonates. Dispersed white phosphorus burns when exposed to air and releases heat. The heat generated by white phosphorus can be used in a PAD weapon as a neutralizing agent, such as for neutralizing a chemical weapon, and/or can be used in a TBX weapon to create a thermobaric effect, in which a differential pressure induces or enhances the explosive effect of the weapon. Further, oxides of phosphorus resulting from the dispersion event and the burning event can combine with water to form phosphoric acid to therebv generate a residual agent neutralizing effect.
Because white phosphorus is pyrophoric, white phosphorus requires extensive safeguards for safe handling and storage. Typically, to prevent auto-ignition or to provide stable storage, white phosphorus is excluded from air, which complicates handling and storage procedures.
Representative devices for delivery of active biological and/or chemical agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,520 to Bowen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,083 to Weimholt and U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,602 to Gey et al. Generally, these devices do not disclose delivery of neutralizing agents. An example of an energy dense explosive (EDE), wherein particles of a reducing metal and a metal oxide are dispersed throughout a conventional high explosive, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,960 to Jones. An example of a heat generating material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,799 to Makowiecki.
There is a need for a substitute material for white phosphorus that is more stable, yet provides at least some of the performance of conventional white phosphorus, particularly in a weapon application.